


痴心愿记取

by 404dream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404dream/pseuds/404dream
Summary: 金主梗，很俗，长篇





	1. Chapter 1

黄仁俊今天要去给他弟开家长会，但是金主中午带他吃饭的时候突然来了兴致，在包厢里做过一次不算完又把他带到公司里摊煎饼。

黄仁俊趴在沙发上默默地翻白眼，心想这人真的不能再跟了，年纪越大性欲越强。

呸，资本主义豢养的色狼，他又不是十八九岁的小孩还能把身体折成麻花，成天这么搞谁受得了啊？

离家长会还有十五分钟，董思成终于完事儿了，拍拍他屁股叫他去里间换衣服。黄仁俊把领带挂脖子上就想跑，董思成拉住他给他整理衣领：“衣衫不整的像什么样子？”

黄仁俊他弟读本市最好的附中。小学六年级没读直接上了初中，初一没读完又去上了初三，现在上高三才十六，年年拿奖学金，次次考第一。

听听，这就天才少年。黄仁俊倍有面儿。

家长会很无聊，黄仁俊迟到了没听见开头，开到一半走神了又没听到结尾，就听见老师夸他弟是无与伦比的好。

于是黄仁俊回家也照着老师的话把他弟天上地下夸了一通。

钟辰乐问他哥：“哥，你想让我学什么呀？”

这可把黄仁俊问住了。他回忆了一下，附中的老师没讲报志愿的事儿，于是谨慎开口：“你觉得呢？”

钟辰乐笑笑，白嘟嘟的脸上两个小酒窝：“哥哥，我想挣好多钱，给你花。”

黄仁俊不知道学什么才能赚很多钱，这个可没人告诉他。他虽然挣钱很容易，只要摇摇屁股就能养活他哥俩，但是黄仁俊知道这样不好。可弟弟还没有养大，他就只能这样将就，如果没有董思成，乐乐真的会饿死。

他心想还是再问问董思成吧。

掏出手机查了查，考完试报志愿是在六月份，还有两个多月，时间不算很紧迫。

第二天上班，黄仁俊总想掏手机查查什么专业最赚钱。偷偷摸摸百度了半天，最后也没得出个答案来。

黄仁俊问店长：“姐，大学什么专业最赚钱啊？”

店长是个海归硕士，洋墨水喝了很多，她的意见也很有参考价值。

“弟弟该考大学了吧？行啊小黄，还知道未雨绸缪了？”店长拍拍他肩膀，“其实学什么都一样，还是看人。学学it ，金融，法律，出路都很好的。你弟弟成绩这么好，怕什么？京大出来的哪个不挣钱？”

店长的答案简直和百度一模一样，黄仁俊怀疑他搜到的那个百度知道的答案就是店长写的。

晚上黄仁俊在董思成给他的房子里等他，电视上放的中央八套的电视剧意外的好看，里面那个肌肉健硕、身高一八五以上的缉毒警帅得黄仁俊想哭。

九点刚过，董思成回来了。电视剧还没放完，黄仁俊抱着膝盖坐在沙发上一动不动。

董思成自己脱了衣服过来抱他，亲他脸，手也不安分去拨弄他的小乳头。

黄仁俊有点儿怕，一边舍不得电视剧结束，一边又希望电视剧快点结束，那样他才愿意哄董思成。他觉得最近自己真的有点儿烦他了，不然怎么会任性到放着金主爸爸不管去看电视剧呢？

“专心点。”董思成等着他看完电视就迫不及待地把他压到沙发上接吻，但黄仁俊有一下没一下的回应让他真的有点儿生气。

挨了训黄仁俊终于热情稍许，董思成喘着粗气把他往卧室里抱。

黄仁俊一边蹬裤子一边解董思成的皮带，拿了个安全套给他，他却扔到地上，涂了润滑就用力地顶进来。

董思成这个人很怪，戴不戴套没个章法可循，有时候兴致来了，连润滑都不做就进来；有时候明明气氛也像火一样烧，他却非要先戴套。

黄仁俊还记得他刚跟董思成的时候，家里没套了，他求董思成进来：“董先生，我很干净的，您快点进来好不好？”

董思成突然很厌恶地掐着他的脸让他不许叫，三指并列，直接捅了进去，狠狠地戳在肠壁的软肉上。没用一点润滑直接用性器在他双腿间抽插良久，腰带扣把大腿后面的皮肤磨破一片。他不敢叫，眼泪不受控地往下掉，还得张嘴给他口。

之后有十几天董思成都没再叫他，黄仁俊一条短信编辑了三天，怎么写都不满意，怎么说都觉得自己很蠢。

最后干脆发了三条：

董先生，我错了。

董先生，我做了清水白菜，想请您吃饭。

董先生……

最后一条还没编辑完就发出去了，黄仁俊简直想刨个坑把自己埋了。

那天董思成人还蛮好的，很给面子地来找他了。更深露重的，黄仁俊睡得正香，嘴里突然被塞了个硬邦邦的东西。他睡得迷迷糊糊，下意识地想反抗，董思成对他说给我口出来，宝贝儿。回过神来，黄仁俊抓着他的手臂卖力地舔、含、吸，受了好大的苦。

从此黄仁俊再也不敢让床头柜里少了安全套。

今天的黄仁俊总是心不在焉，董思成叼着他后脖颈上的肉问他怎么回事。

黄仁俊把脸埋进枕头里不愿意开口，他觉得在床上讨论上学的事情实在让人不好意思。

“说不说？”董思成加大了力道弄他，没两下黄仁俊就受不了求他轻点。

“乐乐……该上大学了……我不知道让他考什么学校……”

“多大点儿事儿，瞧你跟霜打的茄子似的。”董思成失笑，亲亲他的耳垂，含进去舔弄，“过几天我去跟他谈，你别担心了。”

黄仁俊心想完了完了。

他和董思成的事从没让乐乐知道，他怕乐乐自责，也有那么点儿怕乐乐瞧不起他。

黄仁俊天天祈祷董思成忘了这茬事，寻思他一大老板日理万机，哪能把这小事记心上？

第二个周六董思成的秘书就打电话告诉黄仁俊，董先生请了报考专家。

黄仁俊有点儿想装死，骗乐乐下午跟他一起去见见他老板。

“你老板见我干嘛？”钟辰乐不上当，他宁愿在家跟他哥多看会儿综艺。

“我们老板听说你要考大学，找了个认识的朋友帮你填志愿……”他打开鞋柜给乐乐拿鞋，钟辰乐伸手把柜门又关上，继续逼问他：“你跟我说实话！”

他被诘问得不知如何回答，忽然灵光一现，咳了一声，拿出做哥哥的样子：“乐乐，你怎么跟哥哥说话呢？这种事情有什么好骗你的？！”

钟辰乐狐疑地瞧他，小声嘟囔：“谁家老板这么好……又给人骗了还替他数钱”

“……”

黄仁俊装没听到。

到了地方黄仁俊更紧张，口中似含了个千斤重的橄榄说不出话，钟辰乐倒放心了。

盛骏的名声大，哪里有必要骗他们两个穷鬼。

他们在董思成办公室里见那个专家，董思成停下手里的工作，坐在黄仁俊身边，胳膊搭在他身后，像是很亲密地把他揽在怀里。

钟辰乐心神不宁，瞥见董思成的动作心里有说不出的厌烦，总觉得那不像是两个正常男人之间能有的氛围。

专家早就把钟辰乐高中的成绩单拿到手，开门见山地问他：“小钟成绩这么好，为什么没有参加保送？”

钟辰乐埋下头没有说话。专家看了看董思成，董思成示意他不必纠结，继续下一步，手却搂住了黄仁俊的肩膀。

保送的事情钟辰乐从没有跟黄仁俊提起过，他不说，黄仁俊就不可能会知道。

黄仁俊没上过什么学，在他的概念里，读书就是简单的学学学和考考考，三天的高考据说能决定一个人的命运。

他哪里知道像乐乐一样的优等生其实不止有高考一条出路。

钟辰乐似乎从没想过出国，哪怕像他这样完美的履历，出国读书并不花什么钱；保送名额是他自己放弃的，小小年纪心野的很，手里捏着一张别人送的五十万的银行卡。

黄仁俊认真地在听专家的分析，可是他听得有点云里雾里，每个学校的政策绕来绕去搞的他发昏。

傻瓜，你弟弟哪里需要别人替他操心？董思成捏了捏黄仁俊的手，心想还是不要告诉他钟辰乐收了别人五十万。


	2. 痴心愿记取02

第一次会面结束，报考专家有点儿郁闷，他觉得自己的工作没啥意义。他从事专业的报考指导已经十几年了，没有哪一次是像现在这样，被一个十六岁的小孩子牵着鼻子走。

钟辰乐其实很有礼貌，一点也没有刁难专家，可他的成绩太好了，好到他可以挑着学校上。专家建议他出国，小孩子却摇摇头说想留在国内。

黄仁俊咂舌，在心里头夸弟弟真争气，转念又一想董思成这钱白花了，他要闹脾气怎么办？

正想着，手机进来一条信息，董思成发的，叫黄仁俊把乐乐打发走。这是又要在办公室里搞。

黄仁俊欲哭无泪，委屈写在了脸上，可他没办法拒绝，把钟辰乐送上出租车，撒谎说店里点货少了个包，店长要把每个人都查一遍。

小孩儿没多怀疑，点了点头自己乖乖走人，心里想的是董思成摸他哥的样子，一会搂一会摸手的，实在怪异。

其实因为有未成年小孩在，董思成已经十分收敛。可他见钟辰乐与专家交谈时似是心无旁骛，温软的小东西就在旁边，温热的体香熏得他心痒难耐，他哪里忍得住不捉弄？

谁想到钟辰乐是个能三心两用的主，盯他哥哥盯的紧，董思成的小动作全叫他看到眼里。他想哥哥回家后一定得问清楚，他那老板是不是个流氓。

哥哥这样善良软弱，是会被人吃得干干净净连骨头都不剩的。

董思成的秘书在电梯里等他，两个人静默着乘着专用电梯上楼。

黄仁俊对着电梯里的镜子假笑，那秘书斜眼瞥他，他也装作没看见。遭人白眼的时候多了去了，若全都放在心上那还不早就羞死了？

他跟了董思成六年，秘书换了不知道几个。换第一个时，黄仁俊免不了兔死狐悲，心有戚戚，天天估摸着自己还能在这人身边呆多久呢？后来董思成越发宠他，他才很少再去害怕。

黄仁俊才刚离开一小会儿，董思成的办公桌上已经堆满了文件。

他坐进董思成怀里，搂着他脖子撒娇：“换个大点的办公桌呗，文件都没地方放了！”

董思成托着他的屁股，右手不停地翻文件，笑道：“还真是个管家婆，越来越没规矩了。”

黄仁俊一边笑一边抠董思成胸口的扣子，他太同意董思成的话了，何止是没规矩，简直大逆不道！

黄仁俊往公司里跑也就是这一年里的事儿。从前黄仁俊不是他最看重的人，一个月能得他临幸三五次算是好的了，不知从什么时候起，黄仁俊跟他见面的次数多了起来，好好的包养被搞成了上班打卡，好几次钟辰乐周末回家见不到他人哭着打电话问哥哥去哪儿了，为什么半夜还不回来。

他在董思成怀里使坏，细瘦的腰板扭得像麻花，本来还怕这人兽欲大发，现在人家端的正正经经是柳下惠，黄仁俊不满了，笨拙地撩拨身下的男人。

抱着他脖子亲了一会儿没有回应，扭来扭去的磨蹭倒弄得自己腿软。董思成听他哼唧，就是不碰他，桌上的文件都处理完了，他装作还在工作的样子，动动大腿示意黄仁俊下去。

怀里的人顺着他大腿滑下去，跪在地上看他。黄仁俊眼睛不算大，但胜在又圆又长，眼尾微微上扬，抬起头瞧人最显得娇柔。他用那双水汪汪的眼睛去勾董思成，很狡黠地伸手解他的皮带，董思成撂下笔，鼓励地摩挲黄仁俊肉嘟嘟的嘴巴。嘴唇柔软的皮肉温热干燥，按压下去血色全然淡去又很快变得更加鲜艳。

董思成没什么奇怪的性癖，但他对黄仁俊的嘴巴好像有种特殊的攻占欲，无论是亲吻还是用手触摸，又尤其爱让黄仁俊帮他口交。他次次跟吮不够黄仁俊口里的甜蜜似的，一点喘息的机会不给他留，次次都会到他因为缺氧而微微眩晕才肯罢休。刚一离开对方的嘴唇，看着泛着盈盈的光的柔嫩唇肉又立刻把人按到胯下，再一次占领温热的柔软的口腔。

在他嘴里发泄过一次，董思成又按着他在办公桌上做爱。黄仁俊被压在坚硬的办公台面上，后腰硌得生疼，身下承受着凶狠的撞击，刚刚使用过度的嘴巴也不得闲，与董思成的贴在一起，吻到脱力。

他一直畏惧这种极度失控的场面，身体的每一处都处在别人的掌控之下，唇舌、腰腹、手足、性器，统统因为董思成的意愿而存在，在他的带领下获得病态的快感。

又是一场没有抚慰前端就能到达高潮的性爱。董思成的西服上湿黏黏一片精液。

“晚上回哪儿？”

黄仁俊赖在他怀里，夹住他疲软状态下的性器，生怕被他丢下一般环住他精瘦的腰。身下这样热情不舍，脑子却也恢复清明，不想晚上再遭罪，撒起谎来不打腹稿:“乐乐明天才回学校，今天我要回家哦。”

董思成动动身下浅眠的巨物，把人按到桌上又动作起来。上一次酣战结束不过十分钟。

晚上吃不到，下午就得吃够本。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近应该会多写写，希望大家能多多爱本人，而不是爱自己想象的昀俊


End file.
